


Peaches

by Evoxine



Series: Whisky Business [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Happy Birthday Sehunnie, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Sehun thinks there's trouble in paradise and jets off to stake a claim.Sequel toCream.(Or: Porn written to celebrate his birthday, with a side of plot.)





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sehun Day~ 
> 
> Hopefully, you have just as much fun irl ;D

The Honeymoon Phase actually managed to provide a decent amount of protection from the harsh words of the public, Sehun admits begrudgingly. Being able to spend all that time swathed in Jongin’s presence really helped him ignore all the bullshit that’s being said in tabloids and on social media. He’s also knee-deep in his thesis, and that’s arguably worse than having to read all that junk.

There’s also the fact that it had taken quite a while for the media to start digging into his past. The start of their relationship was (thankfully) somewhat overshadowed by the café, _Cream_ ’s opening of a couple more stores in mainland China, and Minseok’s wedding; now, after a full year into their relationship, Sehun finds himself more exposed to the attacks of strangers than ever before. Sure, he’s gotten a few downright malicious insults thrown at his face and more than a few judgemental looks since the start of his escort career, but those were nothing compared to what he’s subjected to now.

Jongin’s nowhere close to being a huge celebrity, but thanks to his good looks, his lavish lifestyle, and his talent in the kitchen, he’s attracted more than his fair share of fans. Which means that, along with the public revelations of his past profession, Sehun has inevitably attracted his fair share of haters. There are threads on Twitter and Reddit, large comment sections on online articles, and he’s never gotten so many notifications on Instagram in his life. People have taken to calling him a _whore_ , a _golddigger_ , someone _cheap_. Sehun used to pride himself on having thick skin, but this would prove to be too much even for a knight in shining armour.

Unsurprisingly, Jongin seems to handle it just fine. He pointedly ignores tabloid magazines in favour of newspapers, turns off the notification section on his Instagram posts, and blocks anyone on Twitter who dares insult Sehun.

“What matters is how _I_ think of you,” he tells Sehun patiently. “They don’t have to love you; no one else has to but me. You’re not dating them, are you?”

He’s right, Sehun knows, but it’s gotten to a point where people will solicit him on the streets whenever he heads to school or work. Men leer at him, women stare, and he’s even had one drunk, middle-aged woman totter up to him and grab his crotch – _in the middle of the fucking day_. He’d long quit his job at the café, managing to secure an internship at his university’s lab where he can work in relative peace and quiet.

Jongin does his best to distract Sehun – he’d even tried to sue a publication for libel, but Sehun managed to stop that utterly _insane_ move –, and while it works often, there’s honestly nothing more the couple can do other than to deal with it.

 

 

 

  
At some point – almost inevitably –, cracks start to appear in Sehun’s usual placid facade.

He’s walking out of a restaurant with Jongin just a few steps behind when he hears the now-familiar whispers of _isn’t he the prostitute?_ and _didn’t Kim buy his time and affections? I heard he was paid a lot to sleep with him. It’s probably why he’s still around, huh?_

His mouth’s moving before his brain can even jumpstart itself and hope to catch up.

“What the fuck do you know about me,” he snarls, eyes narrowing into angry slits. “What gives you, or anyone else for that matter, the right to butt into my life? Do you even know _why_ I went into that trade? Have you ever needed to work multiple jobs a day just to support your family because your father decided to up and leave when you were a child? Have you had to figure out a way split your paycheques – minimum wage, just so you fucking know – between rent, utilities, food, and education? Have you ever had to exhaust every avenue you could possibly think of just to earn enough money so that your mother, with a bad back and a hard life, could live comfortably for once? Do you know why I became an escort? I did it to buy my mother an apartment big enough so that she could have her own bed to sleep in. I did it to send my brother to school so that he can improve his chance of having a better future. I did it to finish _my_ own education. I have never –”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, the soft huff of air brushing against the bare skin of Sehun’s nape. “That’s enough.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sehun retorts, voice clipped. He whips his head around and fixes Jongin with an even look. Then, he moves away.

Jongin’s left staring after Sehun’s retreating back as the latter ignores their waiting car in favour of walking towards the nearest street.

When Sehun’s out of sight, Jongin turns back to the two women standing there, their eyes bulging out of their sockets and feet seemingly rooted into place. He faintly registers the presence of several other passersby, all with their phones out.

“I might’ve paid for his time in the beginning,” Jongin says, “but that doesn’t invalidate what we have now. It would help you to recognize that those are two mutually exclusive things. Have a good day.”

With that, he gets into the car and directs his driver towards the direction Sehun had disappeared off to. It’s getting quite late – he doesn’t want an angry Sehun to be roaming the streets alone. Sehun’s mother will have his head if she finds out.

 

 

 

  
Sehun’s hair is still damp from his shower, and the light, flowery scent is quite intoxicating.

“Hey,” Jongin murmurs, pulling Sehun closer against his chest. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” comes the quiet reply. Sehun’s got his eyes closed, cheek pillowed on the back of a palm as Jongin rubs circles on his hip bones. “I feel much better, actually.”

After half an hour of driving through the streets, Jongin had finally spotted Sehun walking past a row of shops with an ice cream cone in hand. Sehun got into the car without an argument, and even offered Jongin a lick of his pistachio confectionery.

“Yelling really helps,” Sehun finishes, burrowing deeper into Jongin’s warmth.

“Some people recorded the incident,” Jongin says carefully. “There will probably –”

“I know.”

Twisting around, Sehun loops an ankle around Jongin’s and nudges the latter’s leg between his own. “Eventually, the storm passes, right? Sorry for snapping at you earlier; I know you were just trying to help.”

Jongin thumbs at Sehun’s bottom lip gently. “It’s okay. I know you better than to let something like that hurt me.”

A small, amused smile flits across Sehun’s lips. He nips at Jongin’s finger.

“Love you,” he says, nudging Jongin’s thigh a little higher up between his legs.

“Love you, too.”

 

 

 

  
Sure enough, videos of the incident are shopped around to multiple news sources, and some of them make their way through the grapevine. Some people have taken to criticizing Sehun for his harsh words and behaviour, but some have actually listened to what he said. Strangers start apologizing for their prejudices and unwarranted judgments, all of which come as pleasant surprises to Sehun.

Jongin seems… _proud_ of the changes, for some reason.

He presses Sehun deep into silky sheets one night, fingers a warm grip around slim wrists, and mumbles a _you’re such a force to be reckoned with – it’s a pity some people fail to see that_ into the crook of his neck.

Sehun moans in reply, the sound curling around the shell of Jongin’s ear and melting into his skin. He pulls Jongin deeper into him, rakes red lines down the plane of Jongin’s back, and lets Jongin praise him to the moon and back.

The very next day, Jongin buys him a brand new sports car and tells him to show it off. He doesn’t tell Sehun that Minseok nearly suffered an aneurysm when he informed his friend of his (frankly, quite impulsive) purchase.

“Let people talk,” he says, smiling at the look of utter shock on Sehun’s face. “You’re mine to spend on, and God knows I love spoiling you.”

Sehun does just as he’s told. He flaunts Jongin’s love for him, and people gradually start to realize that whatever they say won’t affect him any longer. Eventually, all that Sehun has to deal with are stray trolls on his social media accounts – and they actually provide some sort of entertainment, so Sehun welcomes them all with a grin.

 

 

 

  
Life settles into a nice, comfortable flow after all that.

Until Jongin leaves for a business trip, that is.

“I’ll be gone for a couple of weeks,” Jongin says one morning, hip resting against the kitchen island as he whips up a quick batch of pancakes. A shiny suitcase waits by the front door. “Are you sure you can’t come along?”

“I have a really important meeting scheduled with my thesis supervisor in a few days,” Sehun sighs, resting his elbows on the cool marble as he watches Jongin work. “I can’t postpone that.”

“That’s okay,” Jongin replies, dumping a large number of chocolate chips into the batter. “Besides, your studies are much more important than attending yet another black tie event and drinking way too much champagne.”

“But isn’t this your first store in Europe? I want to celebrate that with you.”

“We can celebrate when I come back,” Jongin says lightly, scooping batter into a pan. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll call you every day, send you pictures, buy you a bunch of souvenirs.”

“I’ll miss you,” Sehun says, slipping out of his chair and walking around the island. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and buries his nose into the man’s undercut. A nip to the soft skin of Jongin’s nape, covered by an equally soft kiss.

“I’ll miss you too,” Jongin replies gently, turning to drop a kiss on Sehun’s lips. “I made some extra batter for you – your obsession with my pancakes is a little ridiculous, you know that? – make sure to use it soon.”

“I only obsess over your pancakes because you make them,” Sehun shrugs, slipping a hand underneath Jongin’s shirt. “They’ll taste different when you’re not around.”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Jongin protests. “It’s not fair.”

Sehun grins at him cheekily.

 

 

 

  
The first week passes by with a flurry of phone calls (with FaceTime), Snapchats, and text messages. Sehun spends most of his days working on his thesis and helping out with some research in his lab, so he hasn’t had much free time to mope over Jongin’s absence.

Over the weekend, however, Sehun stumbles across a headline while scrolling through a celebrity gossip site that has his blood bubbling in his veins.

_Kim Jongin Spotted In Venice Looking Very Close With A Mysterious Blonde Woman – Trouble In Paradise?_

Curious and apprehensive all at once, Sehun taps on the article and flicks through the blurry pictures. Sure enough, he sees Jongin – easily recognizable despite the shitty quality – standing much too close to a woman, heads bowed close together, Jongin with a hand on her lower back and the woman with hers on Jongin’s chest. Sehun bites his bottom lip a little too hard; blood beads on the surface, but it disappears under a swipe of Sehun’s tongue.

He takes a screenshot of the headline and sends it over to Jongin with a simple ? as his message. Then, he sits back and waits for a reply.

When he doesn’t receive one after fifteen minutes, he sends a text to Jongin’s secretary and heads straight to his room to pack a bag.

By the time Jongin does reply ( _Don’t believe things you read on the internet, Sehunnie_ – Sehun had rolled his eyes at that), Sehun’s already on his way to the airport.

 

 

 

  
The autumn winds are blowing, and Jongin buttons up his coat as he steps out of his car and walks up the path to his rented house. He’s never been a fan of hotels, preferring a place he can call his own during the duration of an overseas trip. It’s less foreign and much homier. Of course, the only thing he can’t replace is Sehun’s presence, but he’ll just have to deal with that.

So, of course, nothing could have prepared him for Sehun’s sudden appearance by the front door when he opened it and stepped in. To say that he shrieked like a cat with its tail stepped on would be a definite understatement.

“Se-Sehun? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? How do you know where I’m staying?”

“I’m here to stake a claim,” Sehun replies primly. “And I flew here, obviously. Your secretary provided me with all the necessary information.”

His suitcase is still in the foyer, toppled over onto its side. He’d arrived at the rental property barely five minutes before Jongin did, and despite feeling a little grimy from his long flight, Sehun’s so keyed up that he’s pretty sure he could take down an army of a thousand men with his bare hands.

“Is this about that news headline?” Jongin asks sharply, an eyebrow arched.

Sehun shrugs. “Dunno, maybe.”

He turns around and walks into the main hall. “Where’s the bathroom? I need a shower.”

Jongin fixes him with a _we’re going to talk later_ look, but brings Sehun to the bathroom all the same.

 

 

 

  
“So who is she?”

Jongin sighs, the sound muffled by the towel he’s dragging over his hair.

“She’s the manager of our new store,” Jongin answers obediently.

“So you’ll be working very closely with her, I assume,” Sehun sniffs.

Jongin doesn’t quite know if he’s allowed to be amused. He really doesn’t want to head into a meeting tomorrow with a handprint plastered across his cheek.

“Just until things are running smoothly,” Jongin says, tossing the towel onto a rack. “Hey, you know I wouldn’t do anything with her – or anybody else, for that matter. I’m not that kind of person. Well, not anymore.”

Sehun fluffs a pillow with more strength than necessary. “Sure, but who’s to say _she_ won’t try anything?”

Jongin blinks at his boyfriend, all wrapped up in the duvet with his hair a silky mess across a stack of pillows. He feels the corner of his mouth edge upwards.

“If it makes you feel better, you can come with me to every meeting and event until we head home.”

“You bet your ass I will,” Sehun huffs. “Now come here, I’m tired. It was a long fucking flight and I need a good night’s sleep before I face the trials of tomorrow.”

This time, Jongin fails to keep his amusement in check, and he receives a pillow to the face as punishment for his laughter.

 

 

 

  
“She fawns over you like you’re her reason for living,” Sehun mutters viciously, glaring almost-burning holes into the side of the woman’s face. She had just turned back to her plate after plopping an obnoxiously large slice of cream cake down on Jongin’s plate. Jongin doesn’t even like cream cake.

“This job pays well,” Jongin tries. “It’s probably smart to keep your boss on your good side, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Defending her, are you?” Sehun says slowly, turning his narrowed eyes over to Jongin.

“Not at all,” Jongin says quickly. The chill that just bolted down his spine was terrifying. “Just… wanted to point out some possibilities.”

Sehun snorts.

They’re at a luncheon, and Jongin has spent most of it trying to prevent Sehun from slamming the woman’s face into her food.

“Hey, we have a formal dinner event in two nights – you’ll be my date, right?”

“Of _course_ I’m your date,” Sehun hisses. “Who the fuck else?”

Jongin winces and drains the rest of his wine in a single gulp. Fuck the paparazzi, he thinks sadly.

 

 

 

  
They’re busy getting ready for the dinner party. As Jongin picks meticulously at his hair, Sehun’s knee-deep in the walk-in closet, trying to find a suit that fits him across the shoulders.

“Are you sure you have a set for me,” he calls, face shoved into piles of fabric.

“I’m sure,” Jongin calls back. “I even ordered a set for you yesterday; it came this morning in a peach box. Keep looking!”

Sitting back on his heels, Sehun purses his lips and tilts his head back in thought. Where else could it be? He glances around the closet – up and down, left and right. That’s when he finally spots it, tucked away on a small shelf, the edge of the box peeking out almost playfully.

“Found it!” Reaching up, he fumbles around for purchase before managing to pull it down.

He opens it to reveal a set of dark red lingerie. It takes Sehun a few moments to completely register the fact that what he has in his hands is _not_ the goddamn suit he’s been looking for.

Scrambling to his feet, he bolts from the walk-in closet, nearly tripping over a pair of trousers strewn across the floor.

“Kim Jongin!” He yells, stalking into the bathroom and brandishing the box like it’s a weapon. “What the fuck is this!”

“What –”

“Did you get this for that bitch,” Sehun demands, shaking the open box furiously. Several sheets of fragile, strawberry-scented tissue paper flutter out and onto the tiled floor.

“What –”

“Don’t lie to me,” Sehun threatens, jabbing a corner of the box into Jongin’s sternum.

“ _Ouch_ , Sehun – oh my god, stop waving it around, you’re going to blind me. Sehun! It’s for you, you fuck!”

Sehun pauses. “What?”

“Look at the sizing, for fucks’ sake! Does it look like it would fit her?”

Frowning, Sehun glances at the tag. It’s… in his size.

“Oh.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “That was supposed to be a present for you,” he huffs, bending over to pick up the fallen tissue paper. “And didn’t I say your suit was in a peach box? This box is _black_ , Sehun.”

Sehun seems to instantly deflate.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, letting Jongin pluck the box out of his hands and place it on the vanity table. “I just…”

“It’s okay,” Jongin sighs, pulling Sehun into him and kissing his temple. “It’s hard being in a relationship that’s constantly scrutinized by the public. I can only imagine how stressful it is for you.”

They stand under the harsh lights of the bathroom for a moment, Sehun doing his best to recollect himself and not devolve into a crazy boyfriend as Jongin waits patiently.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I’ll be on my best behaviour tonight, I promise. I won’t start anything.”

“You don’t need to be anything but yourself,” Jongin says, lips brushing against Sehun’s hair. “You’re all I want, you know that.”

 

 

 

  
The dinner party is long, exhausting, and filled with a lot of ass-kissing. _Cream’s_ upward-trend of success hasn’t slowed since Jongin and Minseok opened their first store, and there are many individuals out there who would kill for a slice of that success. As Jongin entertains and builds connections with a plethora of businessmen (if it were solely up to him, he would have left the party fifteen minutes after arriving, but Minseok would probably have his head for it), Sehun sits quietly next to him with a champagne flute in hand.

More than a handful of businessmen and women have slithered up to Jongin’s side in order to whisper about Sehun in his ear – Sehun himself remains blissfully oblivious. Some comments are downright crude; Jongin had gotten awfully close to sinking his fist into the gut of one man who had offered to pay double what Jongin himself did in order to have one night with the former escort.

After three hours of torture, the couple finally takes their leave.

“You were pretty quiet tonight,” Jongin says, closing the car door and leaving the party behind. The engine comes to life with a soft purr. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, buckling his seatbelt. “I spent some time thinking, and I realized I was overreacting to everything. How did you manage to put up with all of that shit I threw at you?”

Jongin presses down on the accelerator, and the car surges into motion.

“It’s not a chore,” Jongin says, “or a burden. It’s my duty. If I can’t deal with you at your worst, how could I deserve you at your best?” He takes a right turn and reaches over to squeeze Sehun’s hand. “That sounds quite clichéd, doesn’t it? Don’t tell Minseok I said that.”

Sehun smiles and laces their fingers together. “You know I trust you, right? I would never think that –”

“I know,” Jongin interrupts gently. “Don’t worry. Even the best of us fall victim to our emotions sometimes.”

 

 

 

  
“Sehun? What are you doing in there? You never take showers this long.”

“Hold on,” Sehun calls. The door is so thick that Jongin has to strain to hear him.

Shrugging, Jongin lies back against his pillows and clears several business emails. He’s in the middle of replying to one when the bathroom door finally opens. Jongin glances up reflexively, and is just about to refocus his attention back on his phone when his brain finally registers what exactly it is that he saw.

His mouth dries up instantly.

“You’re –”

“This is my present, right?” Sehun leans against a wall, fingers playing with the lace edge of a thigh-high. The stockings cling beautifully to the muscular tone of his thighs, the dark red, sheer fabric contrasting with the milkiness of his skin.

“Uh huh.” Jongin utters.

The stockings end just before the swell of Sehun’s thighs, where they’re held up by thin garters. More and more lace wrap around lean hips, but Jongin barely gives them a glance before his eyes focus on the tiny thong that’s struggling to hold everything in.

“So I figured I’d use it now,” Sehun finishes, tilting his head. “As an apology – of sorts – for my actions and all. If that’s okay.”

“Very okay,” Jongin agrees. His dick’s already beginning to respond.

Sehun walks closer, swiping up a couple of Jongin’s ties on the way over to the bed.

“And I’ll be borrowing these, if that’s okay.”

“Very okay,” Jongin repeats. Sehun’s eyes crinkle almost sweetly.

Once he reaches the edge of the bed, Jongin reaches out for him. Only to have his hands swatted away with the ties.

“I’m going to tie you up,” Sehun continues, grabbing both of Jongin’s wrists and lifting them up over the man’s head. “If that’s okay.”

“Okay?” Jongin says.

Sehun leans over the CEO, close enough for Jongin to see the damp patch on his thong, but not close enough to touch. He ties Jongin’s wrists to the bed frame, one tie for each, knotted securely.

“Will you let me use you tonight,” Sehun asks softly, climbing onto the bed and slinging a knee over Jongin’s hips. He lowers his face down to Jongin’s and nips at his lower lip.

“Use me all you want,” Jongin replies hoarsely. His fingers wriggle uselessly against the ties.

Sehun smiles widely and kisses him, lips parting almost instantly to let Jongin have a little taste. They kiss until Jongin’s jaw starts to ache, and Sehun pulls back to shimmy down Jongin’s body, skin mere centimetres away from brushing. He pulls the sheets off Jongin, slides his underwear off, and runs his palms up quivering thighs.

“So eager to fuck me already,” Sehun coos, reaching out to collect a few drops of pre-come on his fingertip. Jongin’s hips buck at the touch. “Me too, babe, but not yet.” He licks his finger clean.

Jongin’s eyes pick up Sehun’s every move, so when Sehun starts inching back up to his face, Jongin manages to figure out what’s coming next.

“Will you suck my cock, Jongin?”

Stocking-clad knees are on either side of his face, and if he cranes his neck high enough, Jongin could probably kiss the base of Sehun’s cock.

“Of course I will,” he replies, and Sehun smiles down at him before pushing his hips back slightly and presenting the head of his lace-covered cock to Jongin’s mouth. Jongin swallows the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth and fits his lips around the crown of Sehun’s cock, fabric and all.

Sehun sighs happily at the pleasure, hips undulating slightly just to get more of Jongin’s tongue on his cock.

“Wanna know why I spent so much time in the bathroom?” He asks after a few minutes of Jongin’s suckling.

Jongin’s eyes flick up to Sehun’s face.

Sehun rises – Jongin notes with a sense of satisfaction that the front of the thong is completely damp – and turns around on the spot. When Sehun leans forward, breath ghosting across Jongin’s aching cock, his mind goes blank.

The middle string of Sehun’s thong disappears between supple asscheeks, only to reappear near his perineum before joining up with the front. The thing is, everything that Jongin sees – which is pretty much everything there is to see, honestly – is silky smooth. Sehun used to keep himself clean-shaven when he was still an escort, but since becoming Jongin’s boyfriend, he stopped doing that in favour of staying neatly trimmed.

“I’m so smooth down there,” Sehun says, “it’ll probably feel amazing against your tongue.”  
  
“Spread yourself for me,” Jongin says, nosing at one of the garter straps. Sehun reaches back to pull his asscheeks apart, revealing a pink hole mostly covered by the thong. _Patience is a virtue_ , Jongin reminds himself, then leans forward to run his tongue up the cleft.

“Mm, fuck,” Sehun sighs, resting his forehead against Jongin’s thigh.

As Jongin eats him out, the softness of Jongin’s tongue is offset by the rough cotton of the string, and the clashing sensations against his sensitive hole are enough to coax obscene moans from Sehun’s throat.

When Sehun starts grinding his ass down on Jongin’s tongue in search of even more pleasure, Jongin feels pre-come dribble embarrassingly down his shaft. He so desperately needs some relief, but he knows better than to ask for some.

“You taste so good,” he says, words muffled against Sehun’s sopping hole. “I could do this all day.”

“So can I,” Sehun groans, palming at his cock through the thong. His hand comes away glistening with spit and pre-come.

Jongin manages to nudge the string away with his teeth, and he eases the tip of his tongue into Sehun’s entrance, muscle easily slipping past the softened rim.

“Fuck yes,” Sehun mutters, grabbing onto Jongin’s hips for purchase as he grinds down onto Jongin’s tongue. “Fuck, Jongin, that feels so fucking _good_. I’m going to come just like this – all over myself, inside this thong – oh _fuck_ –”

Jongin feels Sehun’s ass trembling against his face, but he doesn’t stop his ministrations until Sehun climbs off his face with shaking knees. When he turns around to face him once more, Jongin groans at the sight – the thong is completely soaked with come, and there are a few stray droplets on Sehun’s stomach.

“You look filthy,” Sehun comments, grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table and wiping up the mess on Jongin’s face. “It’s fucking hot.”

“Me?” Jongin says. “You should take a look at yourself.”

Sehun glances down at his dirtied thong and lifts a shoulder. “You’d like a taste of this too, wouldn’t you?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Jongin says. He opens his mouth and raises an eyebrow. Sehun smirks and shuffles forward to let Jongin suck lightly at his sensitive cock. Reaching around himself, he plays absently with the loosened rim of his hole. That, combined with the work of Jongin’s wonderful mouth, has him well on his way to his second erection within minutes.

“Take it off,” Jongin says, having tasted all he could. “I want to see you.”

Sehun simply nudges the thong aside with his free hand, his cock and balls slipping out of their confines.

“That works too.”

Sehun slips two fingers into himself and moans. “I’m going to ride you until you come three times,” he says, shuffling backwards until his tailbone bumps the wet head of Jongin’s cock. “You ready?”

Spreading his legs apart, Sehun replaces his fingers with the head of Jongin’s cock, letting it breach him before letting it slip out. He does that a few more times until Jongin’s just about driven insane before he takes Jongin in completely.

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps, thighs tensing almost painfully. The sudden onslaught of pleasure after having none for so long is almost maddening.

Sehun sets a ruthless pace, bouncing on Jongin’s cock like it’s his life’s mission to do so. He’s got a fist around himself, lazily stroking up and down his shaft and around the head. Jongin gives his bindings another useless yank.

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to come. He shudders through his release, but Sehun simply smiles and continues riding him as a trickle come slides out of him.

“Sehun,” Jongin pants. “I can’t – I need a break –”

“No breaks,” Sehun interrupts. “Three times, remember?”

“Sure, but –”

“Inside me,” Sehun continues. “Filling me. No buts, Jongin.”

Jongin exhales, head thumping against the pillow as his dick tries to keep up with the program.

Mercifully, Sehun slows his pace to a subtle rocking, and Jongin makes full use of the lull to catch his breath.

“What made you think I’d wear lingerie?” Sehun asks conversationally, hand working his cock absently.

“Gut feeling,” Jongin replies, lips curling. “You like them, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Sehun says, running his fingers along the lace trim of his stockings.

“You’re fucking gorgeous in them,” Jongin says. “As expected, of course.”

Sehun blushes, fingers tightening around the base of his cock. “Yeah?”

“So stunning,” Jongin continues. “Work of art. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

“I have an inkling,” Sehun says, wiggling his butt as if to emphasize his point. Sure enough, Jongin’s dick is slowly coming back to life inside him.

“Not a single part of me lies to you,” Jongin agrees. Sehun laughs.

 

 

 

  
The next day, Jongin heads into work feeling like he had completed a whole marathon, coming in first place. The silly grin on his face doesn’t fade throughout the day, even after various meetings and some truly horrible sandwiches. Sehun, too sore to do anything but roll about in bed all day, sleeps past lunchtime, only waking when the sun pours past the sheer curtains and into the room.

He stretches, groans at the dull ache in his ass, and grins sleepily when he feels the softness of the stockings against his skin. That was a great night, he admits to himself, although the loss of the thong was quite sad. It was the only thing unsalvageable though, so Sehun gets to enjoy these expensive stockings for a while longer.

He lies in bed until his body’s awake enough to move. After grabbing a quick bite to eat in the kitchen – the fridge and pantry are restocked weekly, isn’t that nice? –, Sehun ambles over to the desktop and pulls up a search engine.

After half an hour and much clicking, he leans back in his seat with a satisfied smile. Hopefully, there’ll be a pile of packages waiting for them when they get back home to Seoul. It’s definitely money well spent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I named this fic Peaches because Peaches and Cream, get it? XD
> 
> And [this](https://underwearfashion.co.uk/638-thickbox_default/catia-garter-belt-thong.jpg) is what Sehun's lingerie looks like, just dark red. Sehun was also supposed to be a powerbottom here... did that come across well? D:
> 
> (You can probably figure out what Sehun ordered online right~)
> 
>    
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
